


Il nostro amore impossibile

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, F/M, Gypsy, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. En la inquisición en España las gitanas eran echadas a la hoguera por brujas y los judíos por propagar herejías contra el cristianismo. SpainxFemGypsyRomano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il nostro amore impossibile

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-sama

La Inquisición en España se autorizo por el Papa Sixto IV en 1478, durante el reinado de Fernando V e Isabel, más conocidos como los Reyes católicos.

.

.

Durante los primeros años de vida de la Inquisición española, la represión fue feroz y la inquina de unos y de otros hizo que proliferaran las torturas y las condenas a muerte.

.

.

Las gitanas eran echadas a la hoguera por brujas y los judíos por propagar herejías contra el cristianismo..

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il nostro amore impossibile

1491, Sevilla España. Medio día, en alguna calle de Sevilla.

Una joven corría apresurada entre las calles de España, el día era soleado pero para la joven eso solo dificultaba su escape. Siguió corriendo sin parar, había ocasiones en las que doblaba a la derecha o a la izquierda para despistar a su seguidor. Pero al parecer Dios la odiaba tanto que, su seguidor estaba tan cerca de ella y para colmo ¡el maldito no se cansaba!.

Podía escuchar claramente como sus pulseras de oro chocaban entre si, rayos, si esta mañana hubiese sabido que iba a ser perseguida por un maldito inquisidor, no se habría puesto su pulsera en el pie y habría usado zapatos. Pero allá va ella y decide no usarlos por el calor.

Sin duda alguna no debió salir de la cama ese día, sentía como su pañoleta roja se iba deslizando por su cabello hasta llegar a su cruel destino y terminar en el piso. No podía detenerse a levantarla o pedirle tiempo fuera al otro solo para eso, decidió seguir corriendo. Volteo hacia atrás y noto que el otro se había detenido para levantar la pañoleta, aprovechando esa oportunidad consiguió escapar, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al "campamento".

Así era como le llamaban ellos, a un pequeño edificio algo viejo, cada día caía alguna parte del techo, ya no era seguro pero pasaban desapercibidos de los inquisidores. Ya hace tiempo que habían empezado a acusarlas a ellas, las gitanas, de brujería y finalmente eran quemadas en la hoguera, mucha gente se acercaba a ver. Era una atracción ese maldito acto.

Suspiro y empezó a caminar entre el montón de personas acurrucadas, abrazándose entre ellas y algunas lloraban. Eso significaba una sola cosa…habían atrapado a uno de ellos, asustada Chiara empezó a buscar a una chica de cabellos castaños, piel clara, de su misma estatura con una sonrisa inocente…pero no la encontró.

-¡Daniel!- grito llamando la atención de algunos.

-Arg, no tienes que gritarme así. ¿Qué sucede Chiara?- pregunto Daniel, un chico de cabellos castaño claro, algo largo pero siempre se lo ataba en una coleta y usaba una flor rosa de adorno.

Sin duda alguna era apuesto y muchas chicas se le habían declarado (sin importarles la inquisición ni nivel social y todo eso), pero el único detalle era que a Daniel le gustaban los hombres. El y Chiara eran amigos desde que tenían 5 años, desde entonces su amistad seguía considerándose hermanos, pero por culpa de Daniel el maldito-inquisidor-bastardo siempre la perseguía a ella desde esa vez que ayudo a Daniel a infiltrarse en el castillo para poder conseguir algo de información (al parecer así es como le llaman ahora a seducir-a-un-noble-y-tener-relaciones-con-el) y a ella le toco vigilar si se acercaban los guardias, y por culpa de eso termino traumada de por vida (por tener que interrumpir cierto "acto de amor" para que se fueran) y con un jodido inquisidor siguiéndola.

-¡¿Has visto a Felicia?- grito/pregunto muerta del miedo que le apoderaba, esperando que el castaño supiera el paradero de su pequeña hermana.

-Ah, ahora que lo mencionas ella quería que te dijera que estaría todo el día con el macho-patatas ese. –la italiana suspiro aliviada de saber que su hermana estaba viva y no estaría a punto de arder en la hoguera, aunque le desagradara el alemán al que la menor le había tomado cariño por lo menos servía para protegerla- Me alegro que hayas llegado, ya que tenemos un asunto que arreglar con los inquisidores- esta vez la voz de Daniel sonaba seria y firme.

-¿Qué asunto?- pregunto sabiendo que arriesgaría mi vida, usualmente cada vez que tratábamos con los inquisidores ganábamos.

-Han capturado a Sherlyn, y nosotros debemos ir a rescatarla- Al escuchar tal declaración Chiara se quedo en piedra, Sherlyn era una mujer amable y de buen corazón, algo vieja pero con la fuerza de un adolescente. Era considerada como la abuela de todos los que vivían con ella, gracias a ella Chiara y Felicia tuvieron un hogar después de haber quedado huérfanas, había salvado a muchas personas de terminar ardiendo en la hoguera y ahora…ellos tenían que ayudarle.

-Detalles- Exigió saber para lograr planificar un plan donde no terminaran bajo tierra.

-La quemaran mañana al medio día, la tienen apresada en los calabozos (N/A: No se si tenían calabozos pero ahora los tendrán por capricho mío) hay una docena de guardias patrullando por ahí todas las noches y también media docena de inquisidores por si huyen, o por lo menos eso me conto Roderich- hizo una pequeña pausa para volver a hablar- Debemos ir como un máximo de dos para no llamar la atención-

-Entiendo, iremos a media noche. No le digas a nadie mas sobre nuestro plan.- dicho eso la italiana se retiro para planear su estrategia y alistarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1491, Sevilla España. Media noche, cerca de los calabozos.

-¿Plan?- Inquirió Daniel prestándole atención a Chiara.

-Entraremos por la entrada secreta de los calabozos- ya antes se habían encontrado con la necesidad de sacar a alguno de los suyos de esos inmundos calabozos. Sherlyn les había contado de una entrada secreta que ella misma había hecho, solo tenias que rodear el edificio, buscar una pequeña marca con forma de cruz y quitar algunos ladrillos, el problema era que la estructura del edificio ya estaba muy dañada y tenían que utilizar un soporte o sacar a alguien lo mas rápido posible.- Tendremos que hacer el movimiento lo mas rápido posible, tu te quedaras a tratar de que la estructura no colapse y que no lo encuentre ninguna guardia, yo me encargare de sacar de ahí a Sherlyn-

-¿Pero como podrás sacarla?, recuerda que ocupas una lla…- no alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando vio a la italiana que sacaba una llave algo vieja- ¿A quien seduciste?- pregunto viéndole pícaramente.

-A nadie- respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas- Se le cayó a un estúpido guardia-

Después de esa conversación ambos salieron de su escondite, pisaban lo mas suave posible para que sus pisadas no los delataran. Roderich tenia razón había media docena de guardias al frente del edificio, pobres ilusos, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio entraría por la puerta en una misión de rescate?, la otra media docena estaban divididos en los laterales del edificio. Optaron por caminar alrededor de otras calles y llegar por detrás para no toparse con ninguno.

Al llegar a donde se suponía que estaba la marca decidieron pegarse lo mas posible a la pared de ladrillos, Daniel deslizo su dedo por el material hasta encontrar dicha marca, con señas le indico a Chiara que le ayudara a quitar los ladrillos. Les tomo a ambos unos 5 min.

Chiara entro a los calabozos, le llego el olor a humedad y suciedad, empezó a buscar a Sherlyn entre las rejas y la mayoría estaban casi vacíos, sonrió al recordar que los inquisidores se volvían locos por capturar a alguno de ellos y quedar bien ante los reyes. Pudo ver a hombres hechos un ovillo, tratando de protegerse del frio y quizás de la vida. Sintió lastima por ellos, no merecían tal crueldad, lo mas seguro es que tuvieran hijos, esposas, novias, madres o amigos que amaban y ahora lo perderían todo, incluso…la vida.

Al fondo de esa planta vio la silueta de una mujer algo mayor, se acerco lentamente y logro ver unos cabellos ondulados rojizos pero con algunos toques platinados por las canas.- ¿Sherlyn?- Se odio a si misma por su voz entrecortada, estaba muerta de miedo y de angustia. La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se acerco lentamente hasta que las dos quedaran cara a cara.

-Chiara, niñita ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras le brindaba una sonrisa, Chiara sonrió alegremente, sip sin duda esa era Sherlyn.

-Sherlyn, Daniel y yo hemos venido a rescatarte.- Saco la llave y la metió en la cerradura, le dio la vuelta y jalo la reja, la anciana salió de ahí y lo primero que hizo fue darle una cachetada y luego un abrazo.

-La chachetada fue por estúpida y el abrazo por valiente. Ya vera Daniel, ese chiquillo insolente - se separaron y caminaron hacia la salida pero de pronto escucharon como se abría abruptamente la puerta y aparecieron 2 hombres, unos de cabellos rubios como melena y otro…el otro era el bastardo inquisidor de ojos como esmeraldas que siempre la perseguía.

Ambos hombres se abalanzaron sobre ellas, Sherlyn consiguió escapar de las manos del moreno mientras ella trataba con el que parecía ser francés, le dio una buena patada en sus "regiones vitales" y consiguió huir de sus brazos. Empezó a correr hasta que alcanzo a Sherlyn, sus enemigos corrían tras ellas pero ya casi llegaban a la entrada, pero, todo dio un giro inesperado. Por la entrada secreta apareció un hombre de cabellos platinados (de seguro que eran canas) y ojos rojas (inyectados en sangre diría ella) jalaba a alguien.

-Kesesese miren lo que me encontré- les enseño el cuerpo inerte de Daniel, Chiara soltó un chillido y Sherlyn empezó a llorar. Su mejor amigo de la infancia, ese al que consideraba su hermano, ese con el que se emborracho por primera vez, aquel con el que aprendió a cantar y a golpear había…muerto.

El francés y el bastardo las tomaron de las muñecas mientras ellas solo gritaban, chillaban y pataleaban para que las soltaran, fueron llevadas a celdas en las que estuvieran separadas. En sus celdas no podían para de llorar y gritar el nombre del chico al que tanto habían querido, considerándolo de su familia. Sin darse cuenta Chiara término dormida por el cansancio y tantas emociones de ese día. El rubio se metió en la celda de Sherlyn para vigilarla mientras que su compañero en la de Chiara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1491, Sevilla España. Medio día, en una celda.

La italiana despertó cansadamente, un poco atontada observo la celda dándose cuenta que no estaba en el refugio, los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente haciéndole abrir sus ojos. Busco a Sherlyn con la mirada pero no la encontró.

-Oh, ya despertaste preciosa- siguió la voz hasta encontrarse con el bastardo español, no se había dado cuenta que estaba parado recargándose en una esquina de la celda.- Ya me estaba preocupando-

-¿Dónde esta Sherlyn?- exigió saber mientras fruncía el seño.

-Pues, en estos momentos en llamas- respondió tranquilamente. Los ojos de Chiara se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, no quería verse débil frente a ese hombre pero, no podía mas. Sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sollozaba.- Oh vamos, no es tan malo. Ve le el lado positivo, por lo menos tu aun sigues viva. Aunque en 3 semanas los acompañaras-

-¿Q-Que?- pregunto mientras trataba de quitarse las lágrimas.

-Ya me oíste, en 3 semanas serás quemada. Toma, se te cayo la otra vez- le extendió la pañoleta que había desaparecido en su escape.- Te estaré observando estas 3 semanas así que creo que deberías decirme tu nombre-

-No le digo mi nombre a inquisidores bastardos- respondió la italiana mientras tomaba bruscamente su pañoleta.

-Oh~, anda, mira el mío es Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Y si tienes modales debes decirme el tuyo…o te seguiré molestando-

-Ufff, Chiara-

-Lindo nombre-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1491, Sevilla España. Noche, en una celda. A 1 semana de la hoguera.

La italiana no podía dejar de pensar en ese detalle, se odiaba así misma por dejar que esos sentimientos entraran en su cuerpo, pero odiaba mas al maldito español de mierda por hacerla sentir así. Cada vez que Antonio estaba tan junto de ella no podía evitar sonrojarse hasta sentir que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se encontraba ahí, lo peor era cuando sus miradas se encontraban, no podía separarse de sus ojos, de esos ojos.

Odiaba esos sentimientos de amor, nunca antes había sentido algo así (y nunca pensó que seria por uno de sus enemigos) pero en su estomago sentía mariposas y su corazón latía demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Quizás debía decirle sobre sus sentimientos pero, ¿y si el español no compartía ese sentimiento? Seria una semana muy incomoda para ellos. Sin saber que hacer decidió seguir esa vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que mandara todo al carajo y se le declarara.

-Oie, idiota- le llamo ocasionando que el otro volteara a verla y se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede Chiara?- le pregunto mientras empezaba a acariciar el cabello de la italiana suavemente ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la otra.

-Lo que pasa es que…pues…¡argh!...¡Ti amo!- grito de pronto, unos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y un furioso sonrojo apareció en su cara.

-Ohhh~ - el español acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de Chiara hasta que sus labios se rozaban, el beso empezó a ser dulce y tierno para después terminar siendo apasionado. Se separo unos segundos.- Yo también te amo, mi gitana- dicho eso volvió a besarla. La italiana esa noche se entrego al español en cuerpo y alma.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1491, Sevilla España. Mañana, en una celda. A 2 días.

La italiana estaba cómodamente en los brazos de su amado español, lastima que su romance secreto no podría seguir ya que su vida terminaría muy pronto. Trataba de moverse pero tener a Antonio abrazado a ella no ayudaba mucho a librarse de el, y sobre todo porque ya había amanecido y si alguien entraba encontraría esa escena de los dos abrazados, desnudos, y podría traer graves consecuencias.

-Bastardo español levántate- le exigió.

-Uhm, pensé que ya no me llamaría así. 5 min mas cariño- respondió con la voz adormilada.

-No, anda levántate y vístete- le ordeno pero el otro sola la atrajo mas hacia si.

-Noo-

-Eres imposible-

Siguieron así unos minutos, dándose mimos y tocándose hasta que oyeron que se abría la puerta y entraba nada mas y nada menos que otro inquisidor, los observo aterrado y desapareció de ahí.

-Mierda- el español y la italiana se empezaron a vestir apresurados, cuando ya habían terminado aparecieron frente a ellos media docena de guardias que se llevaron al español mientras este trataba de forcejear.

La italiana estuvo esperando realmente preocupada, hasta que en la tarde apareció Antonio no parecía haber sido golpeado ni nada.

-Chiara, al parecer podremos estar juntos allá arriba- hablo, la menor empezó a llorar mientras el otro acariciaba su cabello.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1491, Sevilla España. Medio día, en la plaza. Día de la inquisición.

Podía ver a su hermana a lo lejos, bañada en llanto apoyándose en el bastardo-alemán-ese, siempre lo odio pero era tranquilizante saber que su hermana estaría protegida por alguien y no terminaría igual que ella. Había muchas caras conocidas entre la multitud, sonrío mientras meneaba la cabeza negativamente, quería darles a entender que fueran a refugiarse, que ella estaría bien.

Volteo a su lado y se encontró con los ojos de Antonio, este le brindo una sonrisa dejándola mas tranquila, bueno, en poco tiempo vería a Sherlyn y a Daniel y estaría junto a Antonio. Observo como dos inquisidores prendían fuego a las hogueras y el fuego empezaba a hacerle presente en sus pies.

Sonrió para los demás, siendo esta la ultima sonrisa que verían de su parte.


End file.
